Tales of Another Broken Home
by Auddie Serruh Nicole
Summary: As a young girl, Kagome knew what it was like to have a broken home. Her father cheated on her mom and abused the whole family. Finally, her mother had the sense to divorce the man. Now that she’s about to be married, she doesn’t want the same for her and
1. Prologue: A Flashback to the Past

Tales of Another Broken Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related, but you're smart like that… you could've figured it out.

Summary: As a young girl, Kagome knew what it was like to have a broken home. Her father cheated on her mom and abused the whole family. Finally, her mother had the sense to divorce the man. Now that she's about to be married, she doesn't want the same for her and her new life.

Prologue: A Flashback to the Past

…

"Mommy!" a seven-year-old girl cried. "Daddy, stop it! You're hurting Mommy!" She grabbed the arm that struck her mother and pulled with all her might, and no prevail.

He turned to look at her with angry eyes then smacked the young girl with more might than was necessary. She fell to the carpeted floor and grabbed her cheek. Why was her father hurting her mommy? It never made sense to her. She was only seven and her father had always been that way, but it was the first time he had ever hit her.

Tears threatened to escape her pained, brown eyes. "Kagome…" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "I didn't mean to…"

Kagome stood up and ran, ran away. Well, what this seven-year-old thought was away. It was just a tree behind her shrine home. She hid behind it, thinking no one would ever find her in this place. It was her sanctuary and only people she _wanted_ in there could enter.

But that was just her imagination. Her father walked into to _her_ sanctuary and disrupted all that she thought was safe. "Go away!" she yelled. "Leave me alone!"

"Kagome—"

"I hate you!" she screamed. "I _hate_ you!" She stood from her half-fetal position with her red, tear-stained face and pushed past him.

He grabbed her wrist as she aggressively walked by. "You don't hate me… you're just angry."

Kagome shook her head and tears fell on his arm. "No, Dad, I hate you. You've never been anything but mean to Mommy and it hurts _me_. You don't love me or you would just stop it." She pulled her arm away and left her father dumfounded as she walked by.

It all started—the abuse of her mother, that is—about four years ago. He began to drink, a beer here, a Tequila Slammer there. Nothing too bad at first, then it was a twelve pack tonight, a twenty-four pack tomorrow. More and more he drank until his temper got out of control.

Kagome remember the first time he hit her mommy. It was raining really hard and she couldn't sleep with the thunder and all. She left her room on the second floor and walked downstairs. Her father's hand was raised high in the air and it crashed down on her mother's face. She heard the _crack_ of skin on skin. It was as if the whole world stopped making noise just so she could _hear_ the hate in her father's smack. Her eyes welled up and her parents looked at her. Her mother had the handprint of her father's hand on her face. Neither of them wanted little three-year-old Kagome to see the hate between the married couple.

After that day he no longer hid the abuse he inflicted on her mother. He didn't know that he was abusing young Kagome as well. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

She had thought about hating her dad, but never said it out loud. Kagome asked her mom if she hated her dad and she had said, "No, I don't hate him. I don't like the way he behaves, but I love him. He loves me, and we both love you."

Those words were the ones she would never forget, but never believe either. Her mommy never meant to lie, and she knew that, even though she was five when she asked, but she knew her dad didn't love either of them. That was when she realized that she didn't love him either. Any one that could be that mean to someone couldn't love them. She never told her mother that, though.

Not until she screamed it. Her mommy heard it then, and Kagome knew she did. Her mommy may love that man, but she didn't. He was no longer a part of her life. No longer did she consider him her father.

She arrived at her mommy's feet with a content look on her face. "Now I know the truth, Mommy, and you don't have to live with him anymore. It can be just you and me and Sota."

Divorce. That was the only way out of this, and even then it was no guarantee. But she was going to try it for her two kids, and herself.

It ended up working and the father taunted by alcohol was no longer in their lives. They were free from him… well almost. Emotional abuse leaves scars just as ugly as physical abuse. He left his mark on his family.

…

So what do you think? My first story… I'm not sure how much updating I'll be able to do because during the summer I'm never home. Between my job and staying somewhere other than home, I'm never here.


	2. Yes, I'll Marry You

Tales of Another Broken Home

Chapter One: Yes I'll Marry You

…

Kagome stood behind the counter of a Starbucks with her work uniform on when he came in. Naraku, her long-time boyfriend. Two years and two weeks, to be exact. His extremely long hair waved behind him as he walked in. His dark eyes… they searched the place for her. His eyes landed upon his lovely flower and he approached her.

"How is my love?" he asked. He came to see her every day.

She smiled sweetly handing him an on-the-house latté like she did every time he came in. "I'm quite alright. How are you?"

He took a drink, the heat not affecting him. "Hmm… stocks are high and so are gas prices. I'm pretty good. I just wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner tonight?" He took another drink and looked into her eyes.

There was something about his eyes… she never knew what it was, or if she liked it or not, she just noticed it. It was one of those can't-be-described-with-words things. She cocked her head to the side. "Sure. Your place or mine?"

"I was thinking out. We never go out. Maybe a nice Italian place?" he inquired setting down the cup. It had been totally emptied of its contents. He was a fast latté drinker. It had always been his favorite.

She loved Italian and he knew that. It was her weakness, with the carbs and all, she shouldn't eat that much for she feared morbid obesity. What would one plate of lasagna hurt? "I'd love it."

He clapped his hands together. "Perfect. And dress nice, I've got _great_ news." He smiled and walked out.

Sango, her best friend since she was nine, walked over. "You know I hate him, right?" she asked. Kagome nodded. "Movies tonight?" she invited. Obviously, she had missed the Naraku-Kagome conversation. She tried to stay out of them anyway. Sango didn't know why she hated her best friend's boyfriend.

"Sorry, Naraku wants to go out," Kagome placed some money in the register handed to her by a young woman who bought a plain coffee. Sango handed the lady the caffeine drink and she walked away.

"Tomorrow then?" she asked. It wasn't like they had made plans previously and Kagome had broken them, or anything like that. She just wanted to watch movies with her friend. It had been an every Friday night thing, but since they both had jobs, college, and boyfriends, that had changed.

"Sure. I'll be at your place at… six. Want me to bring the popcorn?"

"Nah, I think I have some. Bring some movies though. We've seen just about all of mine about twenty times." That was no exaggeration, either. They had watched _The Sweetest Thing_ twenty-one times and counting. Sango loved it. Kagome thought it was OK the first four or five times. She didn't speak her mind about it all that much out of fear of upsetting her friend.

"OK, will do."

Soon enough their shift was over.

Kagome arrived at her house at five and jumped into the shower. Twenty minutes later she got out with steam rolling behind her. She walked into her bedroom with a large red towel wrapped around her and went to her closet. She went looking through everything on the left hand side of her closet and pulled out the infamous little black dress, every woman's secret weapon and the best thing that they owned clothes wise.

In the two years that they had been dating, and the five years that they had known each other, Naraku had never given Kagome a reason to wear the Little Black Dress. It was the one thing she always wanted him to see, and the one thing she figured he never would get to see.

Content with the way she looked in the mirror with her dress—and dress only seeing as she hadn't applied any makeup and hadn't even brushed her hair—she walked back to her closet to get the shoes that went with the dress.

Soon enough she was ready with her hair fixed down, wavy. She barely wore any make up; only nude foundation, mascara, a light pink eye shadow, and some shimmering lip gloss. "Perfect," she mumbled to herself.

There was a knock on her door and she knew it had to be Naraku. "Just a second, Babe!" she yelled. She strapped her heals and walked to the door and opened it.

She was met with a pair of golden-amber eyes and silver hair. The eyes were what got her the most. They were different from Naraku's. They had something… deeper than his. Something warm and inviting.

"Um… do I know you?" she asked.

"You should," he answered.

Kagome gave him a skeptical look. "Let me clarify. I'm here to pick you up. Limo service."

Her skeptical look was replaced with a happy one. "From Naraku!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands in delight.

The man nodded his head. "Yeah, Naraku. Ready?"

Kagome grabbed her black purse and walked out of the door following the silver-haired man. "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha. Yours?" he asked opening the door for her as the exited the apartment building.

"Kagome," she answered. He was being very polite to her. Naraku had never opened doors for her. Well, only in public where people would see how much of gentleman he was.

Inuyasha opened the limo door for her as well. She got and scooted towards the left.

It was just starting to get dark and the weather was really nice. It had been a while since she had seen the full moon. Normally, she was in her apartment studying at this time.

College was hard. Between tests every week and a job to pay for college, Kagome had barely any time for herself. Including Naraku into the mix, she probably had a half an hour every day just to be alone. She didn't mind all of it, and after a few more years she would be out of college, and it would just be a job and Naraku.

She was attending college for psychology because she wanted to be a psychologist. Psychiatrists got more pay, but didn't do as much analyzing of the patient as she liked. She would rather talk to the patient more and attend less college than talk to them for ten minutes and prescribe them Zoloft and deem them better.

The limousine came to a stop and Kagome looked out the window. "Red light. Figures." She sighed and slouched down in her seat.

"Can't wait, can ya?" Inuyasha voiced from the front seat.

Kagome smiled. At least she could have a conversation. "No… he told me that he's got some great news and I've been anticipating it ever since."

"Got any clues about it?"

"Nope. He just said to dress nice because he has got great news. He knows I'm curios and that's why he doesn't tell me anything. I think he likes to see me like this," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha laughed from the driver seat. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Kagome, you're here." He stopped the limo, got out, and walked around to her door in the back. He then proceeded to open it for her. Inuyasha gave her his hand and she took and he helped her out of the black limousine.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. You're a good driver."

He reached into his suit pocket. "Here's my card, just in case you need a driver in the near future."

She took it and stuck it in her little black purse. "Thanks again," she said with a smile.

He nodded and got into the limousine and drove off.

Kagome walked into the fancy restaurant and a waiter approached her. "Reservation?" he asked with an Italian accent.

"Naraku," she informed him.

His face lit up. "Right this way, ma'am." He walked through the dark restaurant and she followed close behind as he walked into a secluded part.

Naraku stood up as they entered and he pulled out her seat. "Good evening, Kagome," he greeted with a kiss. "Everything was fine I hope."

"It was great. So what's so important that you had to keep me on edge all night?" Kagome inquired.

"Why don't we have some wine first? Waiter," Naraku called, and the same waiter that showed Kagome where Naraku was walked over. "Your finest wine." The waiter walked away. Kagome smiled when Naraku looked at her. "You look nice this evening."

"You told me to dress nice."

Naraku was dressed nice as well. He was wearing a white tux with a black bow tie and he had his long hair pulled back into a hair tie.

The waiter returned with some wine in a cooler and poured them some wine then sat the cooler of wine in the center of the table. "Would you like to order?"

"Yes, I'll have stuffed manicotti," Naraku ordered.

"Lasagna please," Kagome said politely. "And can I get a glass of water?"

"Of course ma'am." The waiter left.

Kagome looked around the private room. There were only two other couples dining in this remote part of the restaurant. Naraku tapped his glass and stood. Everyone looked at him. "As you all know," he started, "me and Kagome have been going steady for two years. I want to take this time to ask this lovely lady to be my beautiful bride. Kagome," he said, "will you marry me?"

She was taken aback. First, by the fact that they all knew whom Kagome and Naraku were, and second, by the fact that he was asking her to marry him. They had been dating for two years and she did love him… but marriage? She was only twenty-one and she was seven when her mother divorced her father at age twenty-seven.

She knew it was taking her a while to answer, and obviously Naraku noticed it too. "Kagome?"

But she loved him. She had never been in a relationship like this one and she wasn't going to let the opportunity pass her by. "Yes, I'll marry you," she answered with a smile. "Yes."

Everyone clapped, cooed, and awed. He hugged her and put the diamond ring on her left ring finger.

The dinner came and they ate. Kagome was very nervous. Marriage? Was she sure she was ready for such a commitment? It was all so surreal.

Naraku decided to walk Kagome home. "I love you," he said with a smile.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you, too." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked to her apartment in silence.

"Good night, Naraku," Kagome said as he walked her to the door on the outside of her apartment.

"Can't I come in?" he asked with a hurt look.

"Yes, of course. What was I thinking?"

"I don't know," he answered stepping in. He didn't realize that the question was rhetorical and Kagome thought it was rude, but she blew it off with a shrug of the shoulder.

Once she stepped in behind him he started kissing her exposed neck. She giggled. "Not now Naraku," she said walking backwards.

"If not now, then when?" he asked still kissing her neck.

"When we get married. I don't believe in sex until marriage and you know that."

"Yeah, but what's one time gonna hurt?"

Kagome backed away from him so that he could look into her eyes. "Everything. I want to remain a virgin until marriage. I told you that back when we started to get serious. You told me that you respected that."

"I did—do. I just wanna have some sex. Is there anything wrong with a man wanting his woman to fulfill his needs?"

"I'm not your property, Naraku. And I'm not your dominated love slave, either. Now are you going to respect that or are you going to keep acting like a jerk?"

Naraku was getting mad. Kagome had never seen him mad before, only upset about work-related things. "That's no way for you to talk to me. I will be your husband soon, and you will do what I say!"

"You're not my husband _yet_ and you won't be bossing me around, even then!"

Naraku slammed a fist against a wall and Kagome backed away, her eyes full of fear. He looked at her for a moment then left her there and slammed the door on his way out.

…

Hope you like it… if it's too long then tell me. I just didn't know where to stop it and I figured since it was six pages long, and it's almost 3 AM, that this would work.


	3. Surprise! I'm Back

Tales of Another Broken Home

Chapter Two: Surprise! I'm Back

…

Kagome woke up in her pink Hello Kitty pajamas. What a night! She was engaged now and she was really regretting it. She had never seen him so angry before. Naraku had never done anything like that previously. Kagome was just glad that she found out before they ever got married.

Her father had really hurt her and her family. Sota never remembered him, and her mother had gotten rid of all of the pictures of him, so Sota never knew what he even looked like. It was better that way, and Sota was never really upset about it.

Kagome's cell phone rang. It was her mother. "Hey, Mom," Kagome said sleepily but happily.

"Hello Kagome. Have you forgotten what today is?"

Kagome thought really hard. She looked at the calendar on her wall. May fourth. "Oh! It's Sota's birthday! I'll be over in about an hour."

"Did you just wake up?" she asked.

Kagome yawned. "Yeah. Last night was kinda rough… I'll be over soon."

"Why don't you bring Naraku?"

"I… uh… think he has to work," Kagome lied. She never liked lying to her mom, but right now her and Naraku needed their space… or did they need to talk about it? She didn't know. Everything was so confusing.

"Well that's too bad," her mom said understandingly. "Life's so expensive."

"Well, Mom, I need to get ready. I'll be over later. Tell Sota I love him. Sango will probably come with me. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, of course it is."

"Bye, Mom, I love you."

"Bye, Hon, I love you, too."

They both hung and Kagome swung her feet over the side of her large bed. She put her hand on her head and leaned over. Her phone rang again. Private caller, must be Sango. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey!" Sango said excitedly.

Kagome laughed at her enthusiasm. "What is it?"

"Friday!" Sango yelled.

"And my brother's birthday. Wanna come to his party with me?"

Sango pondered the question for half a second. "Sure! Got nothin' better. Miroku's gotta go see this priest fellow and I'll be bored off my ass without someone!"

Kagome switched the phone to her other ear as she looked through her dresser for something to wear. "This should be fine," she mumbled.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Nothing." Kagome let out a little laugh. "I'll be over to pick you up in about fifteen minutes or so."

"OK. I'll be ready. Bye."

"Bye." Kagome turned her phone off and went into her bathroom for a shower. In ten minutes she was out, and she declared it her shortest shower in history, officially.

It took Kagome twenty minutes to get to Sango's apartment from the time she ended the phone call. They only lived a block apart.

"Took ya long enough, didn't it?" Sango asked as she stepped outside of her door and locked it.

"Sorry, I took the shortest shower ever and I was still late. Had to make myself perdiful didn't I?" Kagome asked jokingly.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked. She could tell by the tone in her best friend's voice that there was something upsetting her.

"What? Nothing!"

Sango put her hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me anything. You know that. Now please, what's wrong?"

Kagome sighed dropping her shoulders and walking with bad posture the driver's side of her gold 2003 Pontiac Sunfire. "Naraku," she answered starting the car. "Last night he proposed to me and then we got into this big fight. He hasn't called me or anything!"

"Have you called him?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head negatively. "Well maybe he wants you to call him?"

Kagome looked at her friend. "He really freaked me out last night. I've never seen him so mad before… he hit the wall and…" Kagome looked to the road. "And he left. I don't want him to call, really. I turned my phone off and left it at the house. He don't know you're number so it's cool."

Sango gave Kagome an odd look, although Kagome couldn't see it because she was driving. "You don't want your _fiancé_ to call you? I don't like the man, but God, Kagome! Even _I_ feel sorry for him!"

Kagome sighed again. "Well… he needs time to cool off. I call him when we get home. We are still on for movies, right?"

Sango smiled really big. "Of courth!" she said with a fake lisp.

Kagome pulled into her mom's driveway and was greeted by a lot of little kids, mostly cousins. "Hi!" she said giving them all hugs. She picked up Dana, who was three. "Hello Miss Dana."

"Hi Miss 'Gome," she said cutely with her index finger on her bottom lip as she rocked from side to side in Kagome's arms.

"Is your mommy out back with my mommy?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Dana answered. "My baby bubby is, too!"

"Really? Well I'm gonna go say 'hi' to them. Go play with everyone else, Miss Dana." Kagome sat her down and Sango followed her out back.

"Hey, Sis. Hey, Sango," Sota said.

"Hey, Bub. Happy birthday."

"Yeah, happy birthday, Sota," Sango said.

"Thanks."

Sota was turning fifteen. Kagome couldn't believe it. Her little brother was fifteen and had a girlfriend. She remembered beating up a boy that was picking on her brother one time. Laughing a little at her memory, Kagome walked over to the gazebo where her and Dana's moms were.

"Hello, Kagome!" Dana's mom greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Aunt Hoshi. Hello, Mom." She hugged them both.

"Did you get your brother anything?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, it's in the trunk," Kagome answered.

"So how's things between you and Naraku?" Hoshi queried from behind the straw of her fruity beverage.

Kagome plastered a fake smile on. "Great! Mom, that's what I wanted to talk to you about! We're engaged!" She showed her mom and Aunt Hoshi her ring.

Sango's cell phone started to ring in her pocket. She looked at the number. "867-5309? Who's that?" she asked no one in particular. (A/N: OK sorry that's the song and I know most of you probably know it. It's by Tommy Tutone)

"Naraku…" Kagome answered.

Sango answered the phone. "Hello? OK."

She handed the phone to Kagome. "Hello?"

"Why don't you have your cell phone with you?" he asked with an aggressive tone. Kagome walked away from her family and into the empty house.

"Naraku, what's your problem? You've been so mean here lately…"

He made a grunt. "Mean? Is that what you call it? How am I supposed to know you're not cheating on me if you don't have your cell phone with you? Where are you?" he asked question after question.

"Yes, you're mean. Yes, that's what I call. No, I'm not cheating on you, and my cell phone won't tell you anyway. And I'm at my brother's birthday party! What in the hell is your problem?"

She heard some glass break. "I don't have a problem!"

"How did you get Sango's number?" she asked out of the blue.

He chuckled. "From your cell phone."

"You went through my contacts?" she asked, appalled.

"I can do what ever—" Kagome hung up on him cutting his sentence short.

"Of all the nerve!" She returned to the party with a noticeable angry look.

Her mom stood and walked over to her. "What is it, Hon?" She reassuringly rubbed her back.

Kagome made an undignified snort. "Naraku, the baboon!"

Sango laughed from her little corner causing a couple of people to stare. "What?" she asked innocently.

Kagome's mom returned her attention to her daughter. "What did he do?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno… he was being really weird last night. He got really angry… and now he's jealous over nothing and thinks I'm cheating! He went through the contacts on my phone!" Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time. "Oh well. I'm here for Sota and Naraku isn't going to bring me down!"

That was when the same amber eyes and silver walked around the side of the shrine. "I hope I'm not late…" he trailed off when he seen Kagome standing by her mother.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Sota is my brother."

"Oh. Well my neighbor, Suki, is Sota's girlfriend. She didn't have a ride to his party and asked me to give her one. Guess your excuse is better than mine."

Suki was standing next to Inuyasha. She was very pretty. She had red-brown, shoulder length straight hair, emerald eyes, and a pretty build. He towered over her.

Suki extended her hand to Kagome. "Hi, I'm Suki." She smiled showing perfect white teeth behind her shiny pink lips.

Kagome took her hand. "Hi, Suki. I'm Kagome. Sota's over there." She pointed to the tall boy with dark brown hair and eyes, even though Suki was too far away to see their gorgeous gleam.

Suki ran over to her boyfriend.

"Well I should get going," Inuyasha said turning around.

"No." Kagome grabbed his tan arm. "Stay. Gas is ridiculous and you're welcome here." She smiled and he returned it.

"Since you insist… and since there's cake."

Sango walked over to Kagome and grabbed her arm. "Come here. I need to talk to you," she insisted, tugging on her arm a little. Kagome gave her an odd look. "It's important."

Kagome followed her friend, curios about what her friend wanted. "Yeah?" she asked nipping at her lower lip cutely.

First, Sango gave Kagome hug. She knew something was wrong since she talked to her on the phone, and then Naraku called and she knew what her problem was. Sango knew about her father and everything that went on in her past. She was the only person Kagome trusted to tell.

"Naraku… that's what's wrong," Sango stated bluntly.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows then dropped her head so her bangs covered her eyes as she looked at her friend. She hugged Sango again, crying into her shoulder. "Last night…" she sobbed. "He… was so… different! He wasn't the loveable, nice Naraku that he used to be. He hit my wall and it really freaked me out. Then, when we were on the phone a moment ago, he dropped some glass and… he was so… _angry_! I don't know what to do about him. He… he reminds me of my dad." She cried into Sango's shoulder more. Sango patted her back.

"Shh… shh… It'll be OK. You wanna stay with me tonight?"

Kagome was shaking violently, but Sango could distinguish the affirmative nod from the indistinguishable shakes and jitters emerging from Kagome.

Ten minutes later the two left the house and Kagome looked better. She smiled taking a seat by her mother and Inuyasha, who were talking.

"A limo driver? That's interesting. Kagome's _fiancé_ is a stock broker." Kagome's mom made sure she emphasized fiancé.

"That's nice," Inuyasha said, flashing Kagome a smile. She returned a much weaker one, and Kagome's mom noticed it.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Kagome flashed another fake smile. "Nothing, Mom, nothing."

Then a man, who looked to be in his fifties, walked around the side of the shrine to the gazebo every one was in.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Dad?" she voiced. Every one grew quiet. "Is that you?"

"Surprise!" he said. "I'm back."

…

Sorry for the wait, but I went camping. I tried to get this chapter up before I left, but I didn't have time for it. Camping sucked, just like every year we go. This year it rained _every single day_. My aunt and step mom were fighting the whole time, and they're both pregnant, so it was horrible.

FunInDysfunctional: Thanks for your reviews! Yeah I know about the Green Day thing, and I added it on purpose actually. The title, "Tales of Another Broken Home" comes from Jesus of Suburbia, which is Green Day too.


End file.
